Into the Blue
by YukirinSnow
Summary: Haru had never considered the idea of not being able to ever swim again, actually the thought never crossed his mind or any of the groups for that matter, that was until Nagisa's cousin came to visit... OCx undecided. (Rated T for now]
1. Nagisa's News

Into the Blue

Summary: What if you loved swimming, it was something you enjoyed doing to the fullest, for absolutely no reason what so ever. What if you couldn't swim anymore...This is something Haruka Nanase had never considered, until Nagisa's cousin came to visit. All x OC,

A/N: Okay so I know i have a lot of unfinished stories but in my defence my town flooded last summer in 2014 and i lost everything, and i mean EVERYTHING. I didn't even save clothes and along with everything that went my laptop was with it. So all the stories i had finished are gone, when i get inspiration to finish them I shall. However I've gotten some inspiration for a Free! fic and I hope you enjoy it, there's no particular pairing at the moment but through character interactions and feedback i may decide to pair them up.

Please enjoy Into the Blue.

Disclaimer: I do not own, though i sincerely wish I did Free!Iwatobi swim club, all characters belong to their rightful owners, but I do own my OC.

Chapter 1 :

Water, it was mysterious, deep, and unending. Haru Nanase loved this feeling; just floating through the water, not a care in the world. Nothing to bother him.

"MINNA!"

Except maybe that, He slowly righted himself in the pool and swam close to the edge, but not close enough that his long time friend Makoto could pull him out again. He wasn't ready to get out yet...  
>He saw Nagisa, running full tilt towards the edge of the pool in his bathing suit, "I have great news." "What is it Nagisa, spit it out already some of us actually try to practice" spoke Rei the newest member to their circle of friends, "Rei..." Nagisa pouted before pulling back his original train of thought. "My cousin is coming to visit" he said earning a few quizzical looks.<p>

"And?" questioned Rei.

"I've invited her to join us for a good swim she used to be a world class champion when she went to school, she's about a year older than us, but last year she quit competing, I was hoping she'd come and give us pointers for the next tournament." Nagisa said proudly.

"Wah!~ Nagisa that's a good idea!" Rei said thumping a closed fist into his palm in understanding. "If she' a champion then that means she'd know exactly what we're doing wrong, and tell us what we need to do right, and with her giving us visual lessons we'll improve in no time!" the blunette said in a calculative way, "the odds would be in our favour!"

"Exactly Rei-chan! That means we could finally beat samezuka at the rival swim tournament." Nagisa said, the recent event something designed by the two schools for friendly competition, and held just before Tournament prelims.

"Good idea Nagisa but don't make her show us okay, if she doesn't want to don't be rude and force it" Makoto said managing to catch Haru by the bicep, "ah! Cold" he said as he tried to yank his friend out of the pool, he'd been trying to catch him the entire time the conversation had occurred, "Haru! Its cold we should get out before you get sick." he pouted the sun setting and the pool cooling off rapidly.

"..."

It was good enough answer as any Makoto would get as Haru allowed his childhood friend to drag him from the pool by his arms, Makoto was certainly strong enough to accomplish such a thing anyways.

"When is she coming?" asked the blue eyed individual.

"Tomorrow!"

A moment of silence sunk in before Makoto blinked," so soon"

"Fast traveller" Nagisa supplied softly and Makoto sighed, "well hopefully she doesn't mind a last minute welcome." he muttered rubbing his temples. "Nah...she's good".

"I want to eat mackerel..." "Haru~..." 

"So Nagisa" began Makoto the group walking towards the train station since it was how Rei and the Blonde got home. "What is your cousin like?"

"Oh! She's really nice, and considerate, like you Mako-chan but she doesn't get scared easily." he explained arms folded behind his head and he laughed at the look of exasperation upon Makoto's face at the revelation to getting scared easily. "She's smart to like Rei-chan and likes water like Haru-chan" "don't use ' chan ' on the end of my name"

"Like Haru?"

"Ah she doesn't randomly strip and try to dive into everything though" he quickly added and heard the sighs of relief from both Makoto and Rei. "But she could float in water for hours" he smiled nearing the station now.

"But she is friendly not mean like Rin? Right?" Rei questioned wondering how he was truly going to feel about a new face. "No not like Rin" "Is she like you?" referred to the blonde's over enthusiasm. "Maybe" and Nagisa took off with a run and a laugh leaving his three friends behind, two looked horrified at the idea of a second Nagisa running around and one looked indifferent. 

"Ne Haru"

"mm?"

"What do you think about Nagisa's cousin coming?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Really? Not even slightly curious"

Haru sighed lightly and shifted on the patio of his home Makoto next to him, they'd been feeding the stray cats that wandered around his place, living so close to the shrine it wasn't uncommon to see then but suddenly Makoto had brought up Nagisa's cousin again. "You seem distressed at the idea" he said instead of replying to the question posed by his good friend.

"Well it's just, I mean...we've recently repaired our friendship with Rin and I'm just wondering if Nagisa and his cousin have a good standing. I hate to see my friends hurt and what if she gets angry I know Nagisa wants her to show us swimming tips and tricks but she also quit swimming right?" he rambled and shifted nervously until he caught Haru staring at him. "It's fine Makoto" Haru gazed at Makoto reassuringly, well what Makoto knew as assuring, considering Haru almost always wore the same expression.

"Its non of our business as to why she quit swimming" though the idea of quitting swimming all together seemed like a completely horrifying idea to Haru he couldn't ever do that he didn't think. "If she wants to show us then fine if not, well we're fine on our own anyways." Haru muttered stretching out backwards on the patio.

Makoto glanced down at his friend before smiling and flopping back himself, "I guess your right..." he chuckled and sighed contently.

A few moments of silence passed before Makoto heard Haru's stomach growl, "Dinner time I suppose" he laughed lightly as Haru began to move, "I'll make Mackerel..." "wah!" Makoto scrambled up, "Haru! Wait I'll cook instead!" though he wasn't as good a cook as Haru was he could still make a good Omurice.

He also really didn't want mackerel again. 

Yukirin sighed as she sank into the seat of her uncle's car and offered a soft smile," thank-you for coming to get me Oji-chan[1]" "Non-sense Yuki-chan, Its better for me to get you then have you spend hours on a train." "Ah I guess your right." "Besides Nagisa and the girls are excited to see you." "Did you..." "No. me and your aunt thought it best to let you tell them." The car began to move and she slid down further into her seat the night sky growing darker by the second. "Thank-you"

_

A/N: not alot of description in the first chapter but i wanted to just establish a plot and start the ball rolling next chapter will definetly have more, please read and review!


	2. Hello

Chapter 2

Hello

Yukirin was startled awake by the car coming to a halt and shifted in her seat quietly for a moment getting her bearings and realized her uncle had parked the car, and took in the suburban area, seeing a few glowing lights in the house in front of their parking spot she realized dimly they ha arrived at her cousins home. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake up just a little more. It was early morning, about 5:30 am, they'd been travelling all night, "Wait here Yuki-chan I'll take your bags in first." "Ah.." she murmured softly slipping back down, "rest a bit longer sweetie" he smiled warmly and Yukirin smiled back lightly.

OxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Tadaima[1]'

"Ah Oto-san, Okaeri[2]" greeted Nagisa walking through to the kitchen, half dressed in his uniform and preparing stuff to go to school. "Hello Nagisa, let the others know to be quiet Your cousins asleep in the car I'm going to carry her to bed, so be careful not wake her." "Ehh...but I wanted her to come to join us at the swim club today" he pouted lightly turning to face his father with a saddened expression. "She's been travelling all night and she just fell asleep not to long ago, when she wakes up and if she feels like it I'll take her to your school." he supplied trying to ease his sons worries.

"Hontoni!?[3]"

"Yes" he said placing his niece's bags down near the kitchen door before turning and heading out to the car. Opening the passenger side door, he couldn't help but smile "you remind me of Nagisa when he was small," he muttered before reaching into the car and slipping his arms underneath Yukirin's knee's, she flinched at the contact and he almost let go before he calmed her down with a gentle "shh" and slipped his arms behind her back lifting her with ease out of the car.

"...You're so thin..." he muttered softly frowning at how easily he picked up the 18 year old girl.

She didn't answer however and just rest her head across his shoulder breathing evenly as he carried her inside, checking around briefly he could hear the mumbling of his children in the kitchen trying to be quiet as he entered the house. Moving up the stairs he entered the guest room and pulled back the covers of the bed best he could before tucking Yukirin. Making sure the plush fabric held her properly and her legs were body on the bed before he smiled at his handy work.

"Nagisa is so excited to see you" he said smiling sadly at the young woman..."So young" and he turned leaving the room.

OxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Ne, Ne! Everyone, My cousin came! She arrived early this morning" Nagisa smiled excitedly as he chomped down on the home made 3 layer bento box Gou had made everyone to share.

"Ya? Was she happy to see you?"

"Ah, well I didn't actually get to see her Rei~ she was fast asleep so my dad told me and my sisters to be quiet when he brought her into the house, but he said if she was up to it when she woke up, he'd bring her here to join us during Swim practice" he smiled.

"Ah that's good then, it'll be nice to actually see her wont it?" Makoto smiled taking a drink of some barley tea. "Ne Haru?~"

"Ah."

"It\s going to be super exciting to have her swim with us, Ne we should invite Rin to come join us too?!" 

"I think he has his own practice today" Gou said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cellphone. "but I can check" she said.

"He'll come if we tell him he can race Haru-chan"

"don't use chan on my name"

"heh, Haru~"

"What kind of strokes does your cousin specialize in?" Rei looked to Nagisa curiously it would be nice to know more about his cousin before they met her.

"Ah she's specialized in all of them, she's especially good at free style but she has a really beautiful backstroke too" he said smirking, "Watch out Makoto she will probably leave you behind in a race" He was super confident at the idea of it, he'd seen sister cousin race once before and it had been such a beautiful thing, compared to Haru it was essentially the same feeling just in a different way.

"Wow, all of them? Really doesn't it take alot of work to learn all the strokes?" "Well yes and no, I mean Yuki-chan has been swimming since she could walk so it's not usual that she'd have so much time learning each and every stroke." Nagisa leaned back on his hands.

"since she could walk?"

"Ah Haru's interested now!"

"Yes Haru!~ My aunt had her in swim classes from a young age and since they lived near the sea too, she wanted to be sure all her children new how to swim in case they ever fell into the water."

"That's a real good reason to learn to swim..."

"Rei-chan should have learned too as a kid"

"I...didn't know how beautiful swimming was then..." Rei sighed sheepishly

"Well anyways she liked swimming so much she just kept doing it, up until last year"

"We seem to talk alot about this..." Gou muttered a little miffed that the boys attention was all on some other girl they had yet to meet.

"perhaps its worth meeting her then..." he said biting into some mackerel, supplied specifically for him by Gou. He supposed then that she wasn't so bad for quitting swimming, well as long as she still swam leisurely it was okay too, he'd quit swimming competitively as well.

"You really like you cousin huh?" Makoto smiled leaning back against the cool wall of the rooftop exit. He thought it was sweet of Nagisa to talk so excitedly of his cousin, family was a great thing after all. "Ya" Nagisa smiled an expression of shy happiness covering his features. "Me and my sisters admire her, " he said glanced at his fiends. "Yuki's a very strong person, and she's always been kind to us and she would always play with me when the family came to visit for Christmas" "Not to mention she's my dads niece so they are closer than the rest of our relatives" he said, "so getting to see her is a rare occurrence" he said biting into a onigiri and standing up, "Yosh! I'm going to go and get things ready for later!" he said grabbing his bag, "See you guys at club!" he jogged off leaving the rest of his friends to the rest of their meal.

"He's so energetic" smiled Mako.

"Theoretically speaking Nagisa is much more energetic than usual which means his normal level of energy has been boosted quite a bit" Rei said sliding his glasses up his nose.

He glanced towards Haru who had stopped eating. "Is something wrong Haru-sempai?"

"..."

"Mako-sempai?"

"heh, he's just trying to figure out how he feels about this situation is all"

"Oh"

"Ding!"

"Oh Nii-san texted back...he says he'll come practice was moved to tomorrow, due to make-up exams." she said, " seems a few of the members really mucked up their tests." Gou smiled.

"Ah"

"Haru's interested again" chuckled Mako. 

OxOxOxOxOxOxO

"My dad says he's here! He's bringing Yukirin! Hurry change change!" Nagisa cheered pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it quickly into his basket haphazardly. Rin had joined the group after class ended and changed in the corner next to Haru listening quietly with the black haired teen to Nagisa ramble.

"Your bent up about this arn't you?" he asked sliding on his swimmers

"I haven't seen her in a year I'm excited!"

"Someones got a crush"

"eww! Shes my cousin Rin-rin!"

"be patient, the only one ready is Haru" Mako said sliding a leg into his jammers.

"Haru's always ready!"

"She isn't going anywhere Nagisa-kun"

"But Rei I want to see her" Nagisa pulled up his swim trunks before heading towards the door. "Ah wait up" Rei finished putting his on and grabbed his swim cap and goggles. "Come on Haru" Makoto said walking towards the door. 

Upon exiting the door Nagisa smiled, he could see his cousin sitting on one of the bench''s lining the edge of the pool near the diving stands and waved, "Yukirin!" he ran forward to her.

Mako glanced in the direction Nagisa had run and stopped cold. Haru , Rin, and Rei knocking into his back as a result. Siting upon the bench was Yukirin and he took in her appearance with both Haru and Rei. She was tall and slender, seated demurely upon the bench her long white hair flowing down her back in waves her pale skin a soft porcelain colour and her blue eyes deep like cerulean waters.

Mako blushed and brought a hand to his face in embarrassment, he'd pulled a Haru he'd just compared her to water. "Beautiful" murmured Rei from beside him and he could only nod in light agreement as Haru walked past him up the stairs.

"A Yukirin! I've missed you its so good to see you!" Nagisa smiled sitting next to her and wrapping her in his arms. He nuzzled her affectionately and she chuckled, "Oh Nagisa! It's nice to see you too" she said ruffling his fluffy blond hair.

"How was the trip?"

"Dark"

'ha ha, I bet travelling the country side all night" he smiled light. "Ahem" Yukirin and Nagisa both turned their gazed up to the voice who'd made the sound. "Introduce?" Haru questioned lightly gazing at Yukirin as if gouging her.

"Ah Yuki-chan, this is my friend Haru he's an amazing swimmer, and this is Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Rin-chan we all have girly names" Nagisa chuckled.

'Hello, I'm Yukirin" she smiled warmly at them, Taking in the boys appearance's she looked them over, "Nagisa's shown me pictures of you all" she said shifting up slightly "But its nice to finally meet you in person." she said.

"Like wise"

"So Nagisa said you were a world class swimmer at one point"

"Ah I competed competitively a couple years ago in Worlds swimming Championships" she said, "But I've stopped swimming since then" she said lightly, "You, what do you plan to do with swimming?"

"I want to compete at the Olympics" Rin admitted.

"That's a wonderful goal"

"Yuki, you didn't bring a swim suit? Nagisa questioned taking in Yukirin's long white dress, with blue bows on the back, the layered white fabric pooling around her feet hiding them, "Ah I forgot my swim suit back home" she said sheepishly. "Ah that's okay." he smiled.

"We'll find you one"

"Its okay Nagisa, don't worry" she said and he pouted.

"So would you mind giving us pointers on our technique?" Makoto asked leaning down to intrude on the conversation as Rei nodded. "Yes anything we can do to improve our skills" he smiled and Rin smirked, "Even with pointers your still not beating samezuka" "We'll see"

Yukirin smiled softly "Show me what you got" she said and the five males took their diving stands.

OxOxOxOxOxOxO

A/N: More character interaction in the next one, just wanted to get them introduced. Please read and review, and try to guess what will happen next! 


	3. Watch Out!

Chapter 3

Watch Out

She watched the boys swim from her perch, they moved gracefully through the water without any resistance and Yukirin smiled. Nagisa was enjoying showing off for her, as he swam back and forth in the water with vigor and often calling out to her on how he was doing.

"Wonderful Nagisa but try to use your legs more, it will increase your speed" she called back. 

She titled her head slightly as she shifted wincing slightly as she did having moved a little to far. Gou noticed and walked over sitting next to her drawing her attention from the boys who'd stopped to discuss what training they'd do next, Rin insisting they try a mock relay. "Your dress is pretty" she tried first.

Yukirin blinked and smiled," Thank-you, my mother made it for me." she said.

"Really? Is she a designer or something"

"no she just likes to sew its a hobby, she taught me too. Though I'm no where as good as she is...your the manager of the club right?"

"Yes, and Rin's my older brother, he doesn't go to this school but he trains the swim team at Samezuka academy. "He came to join the others in training today and possibly get some tips from you."

"Nagisa mentioned something like that, and Samezuka? My father went there when he was young"

"Really? Cool"

They began to lapse into silence awkwardly, Gou because she didn't know Yukirin well, Yukirin because she didn't talk to many girls her age, she was used to being with only her siblings, or cousins. "So where do you live?" Gou asked now trying to find more to speak about. She looked Yukirin up and down, taking in her appearance. Yukirin was an odd looking one, she looked very little like Nagisa and she also didn't possess a natural looking hair colour instead it was pure white. Something she'd never seen before.

"Hamada, just outside the city near the sea"

"Ah really? That's a nice town not far from here."

"About a Five hour drive" Yukirin supplied.

"Oh so that's why it took so long for Nagisa's dad to get you."

"Ya its a ten hour drive back and forth" she nodded.

"Ne did you dye your hair that colour, isn't it against school regulations?"

"Ah, no its natural" she said glancing away quietly from Gou. "I don't go to school"

"What? But your only eighteen right? Shouldn't you be in high school, though I guess it is odd seeing as you came to visit in the middle of the year." Gou said looking at her, "Why don't you go to school" "My older sister is a teacher, she home schools me and my other siblings" "How many?" "15" "What! That's-.. how?" "Different mothers." she said, "My fathers first wife passed away young, and his second left him. Then he met my mother and they've been married ever since" she smiled, "Between my older siblings and I there is about a 10 year difference" 

"Oh"

"It never gets lonely." she smiled and Gou blinked before smiling back, this Yukirin girl was infectious with her attitude, though not quite as crazy bubbly or energetic as Nagisa, she was positive and Gou couldn't help but smile back. "My Brother Rin tends to do his own thing alot more than not." Gou said feeling like she could share the information. "But he's gotten better with being around friends since he came back from Australia."

"Australia really?"

"Ya he was at the swimming school there in Sydney."

"My father's travelled there before, I've only ever been to China though and the United States for Worlds" Yukirin said, "Did he like being there in the swimming school." Gou noticed Yukirin's eyes, they were slowly loosing the positive expression she'd had this entire time, becoming more hazy and less clear in the progression of their talk about swimming schools. "Ah he doesn't really talk about it" she admitted. Gou had to admit the sudden change was rather astonishing.

"What about you...why did you decide to stop swimming?"

"..." Yukirin glanced at Gou slightly before turning her gaze back on the boys running a little exercise race with paddle boards. "It's complicated." she answered after a while, Gou didn't ask anymore however feeling in her gut if she were to ask it would just upset Yukirin.

It was about half an hour later that Gou came back to Yukirin, stopping however she took her in. Yukirin had leaned forward slightly her elbow resting on her knee and her palm cupping her delicate chin as she watched the boys intently, then she spoke. "Ah Makoto, when you start to increase your stroke at the end you tend to list slightly to the left...try keeping you kicks straight and evening the pace between both arms.". "Oh! You noticed that too? Will that really fix it?" Yukirin looked to Gou shifting to sit up and winced...though as quickly as she'd made the expression of discomfort it was gone and Gou wasn't entirely sure she'd seem it at all. "Ah, It's common to happen when your racing in a time trial...you want to conserve as much energy as you can in the first lap so that on the second you can use all your strength in the return for the exchange especially in relays." she explained and Gou sat down to listen intently...the boys had also come to the edge of the swimming pool to listen to the explanation to better understand what to avoid. "However in most cases when you swim, the first kick is the important part since it will give you the momentum...however if you use all your strength before the turn you end up becoming sluggish so you use all your arm strength to speed forward, Doing this and not being level with you kicks can sometimes force your body to shift and you end up turning however minimal it makes a difference because you end up with more water resistance." she smiled.

"Oh! Leave it to Yuki-chan! She's very smart." Nagisa smiled, "ah not really...It's just things I've noticed after swimming for so long that's all" she assured her cousin with a soft expression. "try it Mako-chan! Try" Nagisa said and urged his friend to use the advice.

"Sure"

Makoto then grasped the diving rails to hoist himself up, his feet planted firmly against the pool wall as he waited for Gou to give the signal. When he heard the whistle he pushed up and off arching his back into a graceful curve as he broke the water surface and began the backstroke. He pushed as if he were in an actual competition and paid attention to each feeling and noticed almost immediately that he did in fact feel a little burn from pushing so hard in the first leg of the swim. As he hit the wall he turned and began back towards the start and used his arms move but felt the familiar shift... 'ah..' he thought ,'This is what I have to correct' As he pulled back and tried to even out his strokes he ended up flipping completely onto his stomach as he lost momentum and sighed before laughing standing up he had been only a short ways from the end.

"Sorry I messed up" he smiled.

"How about a short break, you've been in the pool since the start of the club today." Gou suggested.

"Mhm a short rest will help, don't fatigue your muscles right away" Yukirin agreed as the boys began to climb from the pool. "I brought drinks" Gou said handing out the ice cold water.

"Ah arigato" Haru said as he accepted the water.

"Ne Haru want to race before the end of your club activities?" Rin smirked.

"...Not really"

"What! But Haru we haven't raced in a while!"

"I only swim fr-"

"Free! Yes I know, but a race here with no consequence is fine isn't it?"

"Ne Rin-chan! Why not race Yuki!"

"Nagisa I don-"

"Its fine! We can lend you one of our school swim suits" He said walking over to grab her hand.

"Nagisa that's not what I mea-" She waved her hands in front of her in a feeble attempt to deter him from following through with his plans. However stopping Nagisa was like stopping hurricanes. "It'll be fine!"

He caught her wrist and Yukirin panicked dropping her bottle of water Gou had gotten her as she felt Nagisa begin to pull her up. "Nagisa stop!"

"Why, Rin would benefit from racing you"

"Nagisa that's enough she said no" chimed in Mako beginning to stand up.

"Ah don't force her Nagisa-kun" Rei chan moved forward as well.

Yukirin was suddenly on her feet then "..Nagi-...ah" she flinched and her knee's buckled. "Yuki-chan stop fi-" "Nagisa let go! I don't want to!" He tugged and she gasped pain shot up her and suddenly she was falling...Nagisa's hand no longer gripping her...the bottle she'd dropped had flown into the air too from where her foot had stumbled upon it and the gravity of the world tugged her down.

"Ah Yuki-chan!" Mako reached to try and grab her.

"Yuki-san!"

"Watch OUT!"

SPLASH!

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

A/N: so I feel like I'm kind of kicking a dead horse here, I really would like some feed back on this story I want to know what people think and wonder if I should continue. Though I'm excited for the next chapter, its going to be a bit of an eye opener for little Nagisa perhaps Haru too. I really would like to focus on Haru in the next chapter for sure. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Fear

Chapter 4

Fear

The world had become dark and cold, she was surrounded by the intimidating force of the water, cradled from all sides and the light above barely illuminating the world below. The bubbles began to clear and Yukirin's gaze remained fixated above her. Sun glinting on her white hair like silver strands of silk as it floated around her and it took her a moment to regain her baring in this place...so familiar and something she was well acquainted with. Then she got her bearings back and the fear gripped her...her chest tightened painfully and she reached rapidly for the surface her hand just breaking it as she attempted to pull her self up, the water wasn't overly deep about chest in this end of the pool...but for Yukirin it was like a bottomless ravine. She broke the surface for a moment coughing and gasping for air using her arms rapidly to keep herself up but it wasn't enough and she sank down below again.

"Yuki!..Yuki whats wrong!" Nagisa ran to the edge of pool but slipped and caught himself before he too went flying into the water.

"She's drowning!"

"What!"

"Quick!"

Splash!

Splash!

Both Makoto and Haru had dove into the water leaving a shell shocked Nagisa at the pool edge.

She felt hands grab her and then arms wrap around her back and under the bend of her knee's and she grabbed onto to whoever it was who had her, holding for dear life and suddenly she was above the water gasping and sucking in air. She pressed her forehead to the shoulder of whoever had her and she trembled, her body shaking from head to foot.

"Yukirin! Why didn't you swi-" Nagisa had begun but then stopped, his eyes hand trailed down. "Nagisa?" Rei and Rin looked at the blond curiously and followed his gaze, at first they almost blushed. Yukirin's white dress was soaked and clinging to her, the bottom had ridden up though to her thighs and about to mention the indecency of it and for Gou to get a change of clothes quick; they too saw it.

Yukirin's legs had been bandaged from the tips of her toes to her thighs and probably a little higher than they could see, the white bandages was dripping and had come loose with her flailing and Rin could see discolouration on the sides of her feet and toes. Mako adjusted his grip on her holding her above the water and his own expression was saddened at this...she'd almost drowned and she was injured they should have notice earlier...actually now that Mako thought about it, Yukirin hadn't stood the entire time she'd been here, even from the moment they'd been introduced she'd been sitting...

"..."

"What?" asked Nagisa coming back from his shock a little bit when he heard Yukirin mumble something. Though he was surprised when he saw her expression, a mix of anger and sadness her big blue eyes watering with tears and her cheeks flushed. "I CANT SWIM ANYMORE!" she yelled surprising everyone there. "My legs don't work anymore!".

"Nagisa...I think you should call your dad" Haru spoke then as he helped Mako get Yukirin back to the edge of the pool the girl trembling and trying to hold back her tears of both embarrassment and sadness. "Come on" Rei grabbed Nagisa about the upper arm and lifted the blond, "Lets hurry" he said heading into the locker rooms. If Nagisa's dad was coming it was safe to assume Nagisa would have to go home too and it would be best if Nagisa was ready to leave.

"We're sorry" Mako said softly his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't know what else to say and he feared upsetting Yukirin more than she was.

"Here" Rin reached down to grab her as both Haru and Makoto lifted her up enough for Rin to hold her bridal style.

"..." Rin wanted to ask, he did...he wanted to ask what happened but it wasn't right in this situation. Though from the expression of Haru's face he wanted to ask too, not only because he looked shocked, but he had a look of sympathy on his face as well.

"Towels I have towels" Gou ran up coming back with towels and a spare set of clothes, well her gym clothes but it was all she had.

"Here too the girls locker rooms." So what if there were rules Rin new that Gou couldn't carry Yukirin on her own even though, he was concerned with how light Yukirin was...she actually weighed less than Gou did. Her waist was insanely tiny too though she was definitely not anorexic she was just very slender.

"Ya" Gou followed after him. Makoto and Haru headed into the male lockers.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Yes...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...yes...I did-...I'm sorry"

This was becoming a mantra it seemed and the more Rei listened the more he felt sorry for Nagisa, the half dressed blonde held his phone to his ear listening to the continued and increasing volume of Nagisa's father's voice only proved something dire had happened. He desperately wished he could offer some form of reassurance to his friend.

Even Nagisa looked close to tears now and he felt bad.

"I didn't...No I didn't know...Sorry...I'm sorry she's...she's okay...Mako-chan and Haru-chan got to her first...hic"

Rei glanced up in alarm.

Nagisa had begun to cry enough now that he had begun hiccupping now...He gazed at him and saw the thick tears falling and the slight snot threatening to drip from his nose as he gripped his phone so tight his knuckles had become white. Rei reached into his school bag and found his kerchief and waited Nagisa nodding rapidly.

The door to the locker room opened and both Makoto and Haru entered Rin not far behind them. He held his finger to his lips with a slight, "Sh" to signal them to stay quiet. "Ah...hic...Okay, I'll see you...hic...in a few minutes" he whispered and closed his phone. Nagisa never got scolded, well sometimes he did but not to the extent he'd just received...he'd gotten in so much trouble he was sure his father was ready to disown him...he'd also gotten the combined lecture of using his head and not to act like an idiot when the situation called for it.

Rei instantly held out the kerchief to his friend helping him wipe away tears and Nagisa grabbed the piece of clothes to blow his nose, "Sorry, hic...I'll wash it" he said, he felt one of Makoto's strong hand on his back and he looked up to his tall friend, "It's okay...you didn't know".

"No...I...hic..." he blew his nose again trying to take deep breathed, "I could have killed her..." he whimpered.

"But you didn't she'll be okay, shocked but okay" Haru said not liking when his friend cried especially Nagisa, it was like watching a defenceless child cry their heart out after loosing their mothers in the mall.

"She should have told us too" Rin stated.

"My dad said it was a family matter she didn't want to say anything until we were at home..."

"He shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"It's okay...I'm fine...I'm more worried about Yuki-chan."

"Lets finish getting dressed you said your dad would be here soon right?"

"Ya..." 

"We'll apologize together Okay?"

"Thanks Haru..." 

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"I got some more bandage's from the nurses office" Gou whispered lightly as she wrung out Yukirin's long hair marvelling slightly at the softness. Yukirin sat on the bench in the middle of the room her legs shaking involuntarily her head bowed a towel draped over her head, she wore Gou's gym uniform. "Thank-you..." she murmured softly.

"We really are so-"

"It's okay, don't apologize...I shouldn't have gotten angry...Nagisa didn't know...It was my fault in the end" she said instead surprising Gou...it had really been a fifty/fifty accident truthfully, but Yukirin was willing to take the blame instead. "If I told him it wouldn't have happened...I have to apologize properly." she heard Yukirin say and she sighed softly. "Do you mind If I touch your legs? So I can re wrap them." "No..I don't..".

Gou moved in front of Yukirin and knelt down looking for the edge of the bandage to untie it. She ended up finding it high on Yukirin's upper thighs and blinked... "..." all the way up here? She removed the little fastening pin from the bandage and began to gently unravel it and was surprised. She had noticed discolouring on Yukirin's feet a light purple bruising from what she could tell, but now she saw that the bruising went high up Yukirin's legs. It wasn't a solid bruising, there were patches of pale skin below the noticeable bruising but it was still there.

"Are you?"

"I'm not paralysed" she said and rotated a foot but gasped and winced when she did, instantly a new bruise appeared on her ankle and Gou gasped. "The doctors aren't sure but they think I've sustained alot of nerve and vessel damage...It's really painful, It keeps me from walking or swimming" she explained sadly and Gou shook her head and continued gently now, more gentle than before drying Yukirin's legs and began to wrap them, beginning from the bottom up.

"How did it-"

"I...don't really want to say...sorry" she said. Gou shook her head, "It's okay...Nagisa should find out first." Gou was a bit embarrassed for prying but she left the conversation at that.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"I'll see you guys later" Nagisa said bowing his head lightly in apology, his father sat in the car outside the school entrance, Yukirin in the backseat. His dad had arrived and come to the swim club area with a look of irritation, but Yukirin had quelled the anger swiftly before he could continue his tirade against all the members of the club, explaining it had been a complete accident, no one knew, she hadn't said anything and Nagisa had only wanted her to show them some techniques. She even told him she'd stepped on the bottle of water and that's how she'd fallen.

It had done the trick her uncle immediately feeling sheepish for going off the deep end and he had lightly apologized for reacting so much.

"We'll call you later" assured Makoto and Rin nodded. "Cheer up" he smirked, "cryings for babies"

"Ah...okay see you." he turned running to the car and got in the front seat before his dad pulled away.

Yukirin glanced out the window and offered a saddened smile and wave, feeling very apologetic for how the day had turned out.

They waved back.

Makoto sighed, " wow this day took a sudden turn for the worst."

"It's still not Nagisa's fault though." Rin muttered.

"It's not Yukirin-san's fault either." Rei nodded.

"It wasn't anyone's fault and she even apologized in the end" Makoto said beginning to walk towards the train station with his friends. "That was surprising." Haru commented earning everyone's curious gaze. "Well you all saw the state of her legs..." he said, " She even knelt on the floor in apology...imagine how much it had to have hurt..." they became silent at this revelation, they'd seen the bandages, they'd felt the confusion. They also weren't quite sure what exactly had happened but she'd apologized up and down for not telling them she couldn't walk, she'd said it was a family matter that she felt her cousins should hear of first and had wanted to keep it to herself.

"What do you think happened?"

"Not sure Rin, but we can always ask Nagisa later."

"Ya guess your right Rei..."

"..."

"Haru?"

"Thinking."

"Oh...kay.."

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"I'm sorry Uncle, Auntie!" Yukirin bowed her head as low as she could, she was sat in a chair in the dining room her cousins surrounding her. With her Aunt and Uncle she was embarrassed and felt extremely bad for what had happened only a few hours ago. Her clothes had been changed, she could wore a long dark brown skirt that touched the floor and white button up shirt that was tucked into the waist of the skirt, the bell sleeves coming to a cuff around her wrists and her hair had been braided. She had recovered enough from the incident earlier now to be able to properly explain her self.

"It was my negligence that caused what happened" she apologized, "I didn't explain anything to Nagisa so he didn't know of my condition, so if your going to be mad at anyone please be angry with me". Silence had enveloped the room when she finished and Yukirin refused to raised her head despite the strain it was putting on her back and her legs began to tremble from the exert. She powered through the pain though.

"Yuki-chan.." Nagisa gazed at her surprised and felt tears prick his eyes. 

"I went overboard" her uncle said then and she sat up slightly, raising her head enough to gaze at him. "I should have listened properly, I misunderstood." he said, "I was just so scared and concerned that we had lost you so soon I took it out on Nagisa and that was wrong." he apologized as well leaning over to gently pat his niece's head and run a gentle hand over her cheek, " you're just as important to us as our children are." he explained.

He then turned to Nagisa, "Forgive me?"

"...Ah" Nagisa nodded walking around the table to hug his dad, feeling relieved that the mistake had been resolved quickly.

"Now I want you all to sit" Nagisa's father spoke sitting a little straighter, Yukirin did as well her posture becoming stiff as well.

"Dad?"

"Listen to Uncle Kai" Yukirin spoke softly, " its better if you sit" she smiled.

When Nagisa and his sisters had settled down Yukirin took a deep breath.

"Remember last year when Auntie and Uncle came to visit me?" she asked softly. Receiving a nod she continued, " its because there had been an accident." she exhaled slowly to continue the seemingly long story. "My family had gone on vacation down to the coasts of Osaka, there's the summer house there" Nagisa had been there once or twice but it had been a few years. Though he did remember the little beach side home nestled amongst the rocky coast. "We were playing and diving off the cliffs there and swimming in the ocean, as we were playing something happened..." she looked down slightly her hands clenching her skirt in her lap. " The cliff, it...it seemed to shatter. It broke and..." she paused and Nagisa saw her tremble. Inside Yukirin's mind she was in a way reliving the memory and he could only assume it was just a nightmare to her now. "It took me with it." gasps, "How?" "My father and brothers...I was pinned under the water for a while, some rubble landed on my legs and broke them but I never recovered properly." she explained, "I am unable to walk, or stand properly on my own." she pulled the hem of her skirt up revealing the daintily wrapped legs and feet for her cousins to inspect. "It hurts alot, and I can't swim either...I've come here to not only explain and visit but also to see some doctors who may be able to help." she didn't want to say too much more about her reasons for visiting at least not until she'd seen the doctors. "So please be patient with me..." she murmured raising blue eyes to look at them all.

Nagisa looked like he was ready to break; his big brown/maroon eyes bubbling with tears and his mouth trembling as he twitched in his seat, when it was too much to bare he jumped up and hugged Yukirin careful not to knock her over or to hit her legs. "I'm sorry! I'll do everything I can to help you! We'll get you fixed" he rambled trying to comfort his cousin, his sisters joined not to long after and Yukirin was enveloped in warmth and she smiled, "Arigato".

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Haru, are you okay?"

"..."

"You've been staring at the ceiling an awful lot since we got here..."

"..."

"...guess I'll just cook the last of the mac-"

"What would it be like not to swim?" Haru asked suddenly, startling Makoto he hadn't actually expected an answer considering the trail of silence they'd endured over the last hour. The television just a background noise now.

"I would imagine boring..."

"she seemed scared" Haru mumbled.

Makoto gazed at him," I would be too if I couldn't stand up either or keep myself a float" Makoto had suffered a sever fear of the ocean and water in general when he was younger though as well. He however had recovered from it. "I couldn't imagine not swimming" Haru said sitting up now and leaning on the small square table of his living room. "Though...why would she come visit now of all times?" Makoto asked leaning on the palm of his left hand. " We'll have to ask Nagisa."

"mhm"

"Well I'm gonna go have dinner, I'll come back later and we can do homework?"

"okay"

"Bye Haru."

With that the tall muscular teen stood and left the room, Haru listened for a bit hearing the familiar shuffling, and unmistakable slide and clack of the front door. He then got himself up and wandered into the kitchen supposing he should start his own dinner.

He began to cook his signature Mackerel like always and without fail. He went to work with it. Half way through though he felt his thoughts drifting back towards Yukirin, the look on her face was nothing but pure fear. The way she'd trembled as she held onto Makoto for dear life, she'd even cried. He was curious, What had happened to her exactly? What had made her loose her ability to walk and swim? What had made her fear water so much?. Haru sighed as he sat down the meal before him letting off an aromatic aroma. He gazed at it for a long while.

What if that had been him instead of her?

Was he really wasting a talent?

Haru suddenly felt like something heavy settled itself upon his chest and he took a bite of his mackerel and everything went blurry, he felt stupid however because he was crying over someone he barely knew.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

A/N: So I said i wanted to focus on Haru more, however Its difficult to focus on him solely, so What I will do is eventually have individual chapters with character interactions centre around Yukirin in the boys again, suggestions are welcome and as always please Read and Review! (FYI the thesaurus on my writing program is American so someone of the spelling might seem messed up)


End file.
